fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doormat
Doormat is one of the mascots of Sparkplug and a playable character for that game. He is a robot presumately built for opening doors, who was later modified for battling. Sparkplug 1's final chapter reveals that Doormat was actually built for brain extraction. Now he just breaks doors down, much to the annoyance of some of the other characters. He was created by Operative from a brain extractor Imaginative made. In Sparkplug 2, he has changed a lot. Although still a main character, he is no longer a main protagonist, but rather a main antagonist; he wishes to destroy the Marey Matrix, who was made by Imaginative, a person he considers his mortal enemy. In order to do so, he blows up various parts of the Marey Matrix while falsifying the reports sent to Imaginative so he does not realize that his city is being destroyed. He is therefore considered a terrorist. He also shows up in Fantendoverse X: Space and Fantendoverse X: Time as one of the characters that the player can pull from the Nexus Gate, and is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil. Appearance Sparkplug 1 Doormat is a robot, and has a grey color scheme. He is a bit blue-ish, but this appears to be caused by the lighting. He has two big black circles for eyes. His head is rectangular, with triangular edges, and has two dark grey trapezoid "ears" on the sides of his head. His neck is composed of two cylinders that lead into a body with similar trapezoids near the waist. He has three "buttons" on his chest, with the top one being bigger and the bottom one beign smaller; these are labelled "Unlock Buttons" in the reference sheet. There is also a button on his back, which can be considered a "tail"; this one is labelled an "Open Button". Cylinders connect his body with his arm and legs. He seems to have claws on his arms and legs, replacing his hand and feet. Sparkplug 2 Although Doormat keeps the same overall shape, one can notice a lot of changes in his body. His entire color pallette has shifted from grey to brown, with only some sections of his body being light grey. His head seems similar, but his neck cylinders are now further apart from eachother. His torso is a lot smaller now, and looks simpler, with his torso being able to be opened simply with a handle; the torso pattern in general is stylized to resemble a door. His arms and legs look quite different, now being made of multiple cylinders, giving them more flexibility. His hands are now shaped more similarly to a blocky cone, and his claws are different, looking closer to a claw machine's "catcher". His feet are shaped in a similar way to his hands, although they are flatter. His feet claws are wider and pointier. Personality Doormat is an upbeat robot, and he seems to love competitions. He likes going at high speed and breaking things quickly. He really hates having to stand still. Being originally made to open doors, he also hates closing them; he spends a lot of time thinking about ways to open or break down doors. He seems to have a strong sense of justice and will not hesitate to rush at any enemy that may be attacking one of his friends. Doormat's intelligence is average; although he does break down doors a lot, he shows a certain amount of common sense, and it isn't hard for him to make logical conclusions. He does have trouble thinking outside the box, however. Sparkplug 2 changes him quite a bit. Although he is still an extroverted character who loves action and speed, his outlook on life seems much darker. As said above, he believes he must destroy the Marey Matrix because it was created by his mortal enemy; he seems to not take into account the people who live there or even the fact most of his old friends live there, saying they can easily be repaired anyways. In the initial Sparkplug 2 announcement, he is shown to have gone over the edge, however, as he plans to blow up the Body Storage, which would cause all the cyborg humans in the Marey Matrix to die instantly. Powers Doormat is a very frail robot, because most of his limbs are easy to cut off and the armor he wears is pretty light (as a matter of fact, he appears to be hollow in Sparkplug 2). However, he is incredibly fast, being the fastest Sparkplug robot even in the second game, and his strength is not negligible. He can dash forwards quickly and while he has no projectiles, his contact attacks hurt. He is able to become stronger when more damaged. He can switch between a "Power Mode" and a "Rush Mode" along with his "Standard Mode". These modes boost his attack and his speed respectively, but lowers his other strong aspect. In Sparkplug 2, he gains the ability to do a homing slash, is able to spin so fast he floats up, and can finally use his brain extractor at will to deal critical damage to foes (although it still takes a while for the brain extractor to actually attack). He's also able to "counter" melee attacks with a stronger melee attack, although he cannot use this ability to projectiles and attacks such as pulses. Gallery DoormatSP.png|Doormat's artwork from Sparkplug. DoormatSP2.png|Doormat's artwork from Sparkplug 2. SPTeaser.png|A teaser for Sparkplug including a figurine of Doormat and the skin it unlocks. DoormatFigurine.png|A better picture of said figurine. Notice the absence of the cyan-colored support. DoormatAltSP.png|Doormat's Door Doormat skin from Sparkplug. Doormatsketch ziegs.png|A sketch of Doormat by Ziegs. Doormat SI.png|A drawing of Doormat by Shadow Inferno. DoormatRef.png|A reference sheet of Doormat showing him from various angles. DoormatExo.png|A drawing of Doormat by Exo. DoormatExoAlt.png|A drawing of Doormat's Door Doormat alt by Exo. DoormatExoAlt2.png|A drawing of a third Doormat alt by Exo. DoormatPyro.gif|An animation of Doormat by Pyro. DoormatAlt2SP.png|Doormat's Matdoor skin from Sparkplug. DoormatAlt3SP.png|Doormat's Abandoned Doormat skin from Sparkplug. GGRS3_-_Doormat-Form.png|Doormat cosplaying as Meta-Form by Sam. Meta-Doormat.png|Meta-Form cosplaying as Doormat, also by Sam. FO_Art_Doormat.png|Doormat's artwork from Face Off!. Trivia *Doormat's model was the first model built for Sparkplug. He was also one of the first characters designed for the game, and is canonically the first playable robot made by Operative (excluding CeROBral because he's a cyborg). **In Sparkplug 2, this was not the case; Time was the first one built instead. *Doormat's name is a nod to his original version. It is a slang word for someone who lets themselves be dominated easily; a minion, in other words. *The Abandoned Doormat skin was based on Exotoro's custom alt for Doormat. *Doormat's brain extractor is generally shown with an exaggerated size; it wouldn't actually fit in his torso. }} Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Sparkplug